


【97】狱愿

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: （不定期更）想写成有联系的单元剧。双子是人类和恶魔的孩子，除了真97之外还有分别陪在他们身边的人偶97。部分灵感来自于Hellsing和龙背3。内容包括但不限于暴力、断肢、以及可能会存在的过激性交。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 4





	【97】狱愿

主人是个非常可憎的人。  
残忍，荒唐，对他人毫无同理心。虽说只是继承了一半的恶魔血脉，但如果有人想要在这个世界上找出一个连恶魔们都会顶礼膜拜的人类，那么他们想找的一定就是主人。  
只要打着“我是来帮助你们的”的幌子，只要友善地向那些迷茫无助的人们伸出他的手，主人就可以自由地接近任何他想接近的人，得到一切他想去得到的东西。热衷于看戏的主人总会人为地制造一些供他取乐的噱头，让某人身败名裂、或让另外的某人痛失所爱……那些被他所“选中”的可怜人们会以为温柔的主人就是他们的救赎，却没人清楚正是主人造就了他们的绝望。  
辗转于各个城镇，更换过无数身份，主人从未正眼看过这些对他乞求帮助的人。那惹人怜爱的脸上永远带着无垢的笑容，主人靠着这张好看的皮囊迷惑着人们心甘情愿地为他所用，信任他、崇拜他，可主人却只会将所有的感情践踏。  
主人把自己的力量借给那些人，看他们彷徨，看他们死去，仿佛是为了嘲笑“信仰”和“人性”是多么可笑才会继续活着。这个世界从未有过主人真正的容身之处，疯狂又随性的他只想着如何把“疯狂”传染给更多他所遇到过的人，让他们随他疯狂，看他们坠入那昏暗的地狱——那个最开始只有主人一个人身处的地狱。  
有人忌惮他，也同样会有人追随他，这样的主人是那些正义的人类们眼中的必须除掉的“恶魔”，却是另一部分被抛弃的人们眼中的“救世主”。

主人是个非常可憎的人。  
淫乱，狡猾，可爱却任性。没有人会知道在他那强大又危险的外在下，隐藏的是身为恶魔无法摆脱的对欲望的沉溺和渴求。为了他无底洞一样的“爱”之欲，他总会滥用自己的力量，就像古罗马荒淫无度的暴君，他享受着与他所制造的人偶们的性交。  
主人并不爱我们，却时常委身于我们。是他自顾自地创造了我们，又自顾自地将他的创造物毁坏。可是，他会与我们做爱。  
易于拥抱的身体纤瘦又魅惑，被进入时的秘部柔软紧致，总会在那刻开合吐露着糜乱水声。哪怕背对着我们的脊骨被沾满白浊，那柔软的腰肢与细长的腿也总能接受任何夸张的姿势。主人喜欢被我们玩弄，却同样将我们玩弄于股掌，以折磨我们为乐，我们与主人就是这样的关系。  
无论与他交欢还是与他共处，那双总在凝视我的石榴石般的眼瞳永远灼烧着鲜明的爱憎，过于深邃的感情属于他的过去，而我就是他所追逐的某段过去的【覆写】。  
“在我做出来的玩具里，只有你和他最像”，他说。  
我垂身吻他，试图掐住他的脖颈的手不知是第几次收回，我回复他，“多谢夸奖”。

我知道，我的“弟弟”和主人，我的陆非常可憎。  
可憎到让人无法憎恨，却因为“无法憎恨”才显得更加可憎……我痴迷于这样扭曲却像孩子般纯真的陆，更无法舍弃陆的存在。  
在陆的“乐园”里，我是只为陆而生的。我爱陆，无论为陆做什么都可以；我想独占陆，无论让我去做什么都可以。  
只不过，即便是出于怜惜与深爱才会俯身吻向那正在因喘息而开合的唇，即便是不知第几次拥抱那颤抖着摇摇欲坠的身躯，正对上那恍惚又美丽的脸……他依旧会轻松地轻蔑所有的爱意，眯眼发出细碎的讥笑。  
“你还真是一个奉献者。”  
陆这样说着，但我却觉得我的作为与那个名词毫无关联，我反感这种描述。  
身为【覆写】的我并没有被冠上和【本尊】一样的姓名。  
于是，像是为了把我与【本尊】划清界限一般，陆呼唤着我从他那里得到的另一个冰冷的名字——  
“你真是一个奉献者，Nine。”

+++++++++

“救、救……”  
真吵。  
“是你……你刚才，是你……你是和那个红头发的男人一起来的……”  
太吵了。  
再次睁眼是在听到了不认识的人声之后，我用手扶住额头，通过指尖冰凉的温度，这才让自己的思绪从走神的状态恢复清明。那令人有些烦躁的声音正好从我的不远处传来，只有在我仔细辨别后，才终于闻到了前方弥漫散开的血锈味。

我的嗅觉不太灵敏，应该说，身为人偶的我在感知力方面完全比不上真正的人类。但作为服务主人的工具，知觉方面的缺陷并不会对我造成太多影响。在陆最新选中的住地里，这座山庄原本的庄园主正浑身是血地躺倒在大厅内，腹部还留着被利剑刺中伤口。不久前这个身份是伯爵的贵族男人在看到我时就已经满是惊惧，而此时在我解决掉这里所有的家仆后，因无人救治而丧失行动能力的他正试图用手抓住我的脚，困惑地对我诘问：  
“……那个让我接待他的红发男人，本来我以为我能得手……他让你给我留下了这道伤口后就丢下你不知道去哪里了……我亲眼看到你被我的家仆乱剑刺死变成碎片的……为什么、为什么你还活着？”

“被你们这种人类杀死？”我低讽道，也大致猜到了这个贵族身上的伤口是我的某位“同胞兄弟”的杰作，只是在听到他说的那番话之后，想到另外的“我”差一点就让陆身陷险境，又皱起眉：“你是觉得我没法一人解决掉你的手下们吗？”

我和陆一起见过形形色色的人类，其中也有不少就和眼前这个贵族男人一样，因为掌握着一定的特权就会对自己的能力过度自信，只要是能够激起他们欲望的东西，都会不择手段地想要收纳成囊中之物。我的主人，陆是拥有着被诅咒的恶魔血统的半人类。可“恶魔之子”的身份带给他的并不是远比人类更强韧的身体，而是随时都有可能暴走失控的力量、更虚弱的体质和他天生便会“为他人所爱”的魅力。  
或是狂热的崇拜，或是无条件的信任，会被陆吸引的人有很多，其中也不乏第一次与他见面就会产生丑恶欲望的人，而这个贵族显然就是其中之一。陆大概也是因为看穿了这一点，才能那么顺利地进入这户人家，至此为止，至少一切都是顺利地按照的计划在走的。

如果放在平时，原本应该是我形影不离地跟在陆的身边，并且无论遇到什么事，我都可以替陆化解麻烦。但在那个叫九条天的教团骑士盯上了陆之后，无论我们前往哪一个城镇，陆的身后总会追上来几只不知死活的虫子。为了优先处理和九条天来自同一骑士教团的眼线，这一次我并没有陪同陆一起来看我们的“新家”，代替我的是其他力量完全不足以保护陆、只用一次就会损坏的人偶。这次如果不是我及时赶到现场，先不管究竟还会发生别的什么，如果陆一不小心再次失控，那么他的行踪很有可能再一次暴露在那个男人眼前。对上九条天对我们没有半点好处，况且，考虑到先前那次差点让陆丧命的经历，我也不可能再让九条天找到和陆有关的任何线索。

脑海内闪现而过的不快回忆让我重新抬起了手边染血的长剑，讽刺的是就连我惯常用来杀人的武器都和那个九条天完全一致，区别只有那个男人只会把虚伪的大义挂在嘴边，而会让我挥剑的只有陆的命令。体格、力量、战斗时细微的习惯，在没有真正和九条天交手之前，我根本没有想过自己会与他那么相似。如果当时的我没有轻敌，那个男人根本就不可能会有接近陆的机会，也更不可能会发生那些令陆痛苦的事……只要回想起这个让陆沦落到现在这般处境的罪魁祸首，我还是会因此而出离的愤怒。可我却不得不承认自己样貌的每一处都是对他的复刻，无论是一样的樱色的头发，相同的狭长的浅色眼瞳，以及我的这张早就在身边其他连自主意识都没有的人偶们那里看厌的脸。并且，只有在遇到了这个【本尊】后，我才真正看到了陆之前从未在我面前展现过的另一面，那歇斯底里又脆弱无助的一面。

不可饶恕的男人，即便在骑士教团的围堵中救下陆后，我也没有办法让陆停止流泪。早知如此，上次就应该直接砍断九条天那双拥抱住陆的手臂，不，眼睛也应该直接挖下来，他根本没有资格再去触碰和注视陆——

“你在、你在做什…？啊——”  
“哦？我只是突然有问题想问你，”剑身起落，刃尖正好刺中了脚边的贵族男人的肩膀。我抽回长剑，虐杀人类并不算是我的兴趣，但对“审问”来说，折磨也是非常重要的一环，“你对我的主人起了歹念，还用手去碰了他的身体，是吧？”  
“是，是又怎样？！不、救、救——”  
虽然陆的身边有很多愿意帮助他的拥簇，其中也有不少人有着很高的地位，但我们并不适合和其他人类共处。陆现在需要一个相对隐蔽安全的栖身场所，也需要一个更不会被人怀疑的身份。如果能让陆顶替掉这个贵族那再好不过，我抬脚碾上男人的手指，此时我想在他临死之前问的不止这些：“碰过的地方，都有哪里？”  
“……是那个红发男人的错，是他引诱的我！本以为他还能够多挣扎一会，想不到只是个弱不禁风的病秧子，如果不是有你搅局，我无论怎么对他都……呜啊——”

啊，果不其然。自己带着低级的想法为陆敞开大门，却要大言不惭地说着是陆引诱了他。陆的错？我眯起眼，手边的长剑利落地砍下了这个男人的手腕，人类的精神很脆弱，但断肢的痛感并不会瞬间便夺去某人的性命，眼见着赤色的血液从切面处飚出，贵族男人原本就面目可憎的脸更是丑陋地拧成了一团：  
“哈哈，哈、你在愤怒什么？……那个男人的引力是与生俱来的，他是魔鬼啊！魔鬼也会在乎自己被谁玷污？谁又知道他究竟和多少人上过床？你叫他的主人？你这身上带着黑魔法的怪物，不也是为他生生死死，被他牵引诱惑，啊啊啊——”

“既然你想拥抱的是魔鬼，”无视了贵族男人的惨叫，我再次挥落长剑，自然不会让他一剑毙命，而是紧接着第二剑、第三剑：“你就下地狱去和真正的魔鬼作伴吧。”  
渣滓本来就不配留下什么体面的尸体，想到到陆之后还要借用这个人的住宅和名姓，能够给他留个勉强能一起埋土里的全尸已经算最后的优待。等一切结束后，连同这里原本被处理完的尸体一起，我拖着那个贵族已经血肉模糊的尸首走出了大厅之外。

偌大的宅邸外侧早已被乌鸦环绕，那些漆黑的禽类不少是因为这里死尸的腐肉气息才被吸引过来，看了想要掩藏这里浓重的血腥味可能要花上不少时间。但陆看中的这座庄园原本就远离城镇，附近也鲜有人烟，如果真的会有人类硬要闯入，我也不会让任何一个活人从这里逃走。  
如果是教团那里过来送死的喽啰，那些和九条天有关联的同僚……那就让他们来吧，只要是会对陆有威胁的人，无论是谁我都不可能会放过。

就在我跟随陆之后来到这座山庄之前，一场雷暴雨已经让室外的地面变得有些泥泞，但此时此刻，雨后的月色也让整个庄园覆上了一层银晕。我清楚陆平时最常会去的地方，沿着那条大理石路一部部走向山庄深处，就在那唯一没有树林遮蔽，月光晕撒的墓地，我清晰地看到了那副怪异却又美丽到让我难以离开视线的光景。

陆正在和我跳舞，当然不是站在这里的我，而是那边的另一个“我”。

不远处那位消瘦到有些病态的青年身上只穿着一身单薄宽松的白衬衫，他似乎已经跟着另一个人舞蹈了很久，无论是在雨中还是雨后。湿漉的红发就这么贴着他的脸，又随着他抬手撩过而向锁骨处滴落水珠，而那身早已被淋湿的衣物自然没有什么遮蔽的作用，哪怕是隔着一段距离都能看到他身后那对美丽同样不失凌厉的蝴蝶骨，以及前胸若隐若现的皮肤。  
我一言不发地注视着他，确却地说，他们。而陆显然是察觉到了我，红玉般的眼瞳闪烁出戏谑的光芒，他倾身搂住了“我”的肩膀，修长的身体往“我”的身上靠去，当着我的面，他开始与另一个“我”拥吻。  
那个人偶看上去是被陆最新做出来的，自然也算是我的另一位“同胞兄弟”。而刚被制造不久的他只是简单地陪陆跳了一支舞，在月光下这般接吻。某种意义上，这个人偶还真算一个幸运儿，但是……

真可怜啊。  
我那么想着，下意识地抬手摸向自己的唇，那里是冰凉的，愚钝的触觉甚至让我一时间没有办法感知到自己停留在那的指尖。而不远处的那两人却已经吻到了情迷至深处，相仿的身形紧密贴合，在交换呼吸的同时，陆勾起嘴角，故意地发出微弱又甜腻的喘息；相比之下那个“我”则只是用心地吻着陆，纯粹又专一，那真挚的深情换来的却是陆带着嘲弄般眯起的双眼。当然，那个“我”不会注意到这些，会注意到的只有把这些看在眼里的我而已。

陆很喜欢戏弄我们，他知道怎样在接吻时示弱，怎样撩起我们的怜惜与爱意，可他从来不会真正用心，会全身心投入、会以为这种行为是在传递爱的只有我们。就像眼前的那个被最新造出的“我”一样，他甚至不知道自己的主人究竟残忍在何处，但我想他也没有机会弄明白了。  
除了我之外，陆从来没有做出过任何一个能够久留在他身边的人偶。可相比其他被制作出来就会被陆要求去做不可理喻的事的那些“我”，这一个“我”至少还沉浸在与深爱的“孪生弟弟”团聚，也同时发现他们两情相悦的假象里。或许他根本就不需要知道自己只是一个被陆写入虚假记忆的复制品，拥抱着和亲吻着自己最重要的“半身”，他可以在最幸福的梦里结束他短暂的使用期限。

咔嚓。耳边传来了什么东西破碎的声音。  
我没有移开视线。只是下一刻，那个先前正与陆拥抱的另一个“我”的身上很快出现了岩石风化后的裂痕，又很快化作灰烬，消失得毫无踪迹。  
背对着我的陆收回手，那单薄的背影独自站在林立的墓碑和雕塑间，许久后才转过头。  
“我还以为这次能把你甩掉呢。”陆侧头看我，唯独对我，他的语气永远比对其他人更淡泊：“无论我抛下你多少次，你总是能很快找到我啊，Nine。”

“我比其他人更清楚陆的想法，无论陆在哪，我都会跟来。”  
应着陆向我抛来的眼神，我走向他。陆没有介意我身上留下的血锈味，而是抬手为我擦去了脸上沾到的血迹：“所以，Nine帮我把这里的人都杀光了吗？”  
“当然，陆。”我由着陆凑近我，看他把头贴了过来，“现在陆已经是‘伯爵’了。”  
“做得好，Nine，给你一点奖励吧。”  
陆闭眼在我的嘴角印下一吻，细密的睫毛扫过我的脸颊，指尖贴着我唇线向下滑去：  
“……之后一次吧，那种时候Nine可以在我的身体里留更久的时间哦，会比对其他人偶更优待你的。”

我没有回避陆的动作，见眼前的他带着虚实难辨的笑意，就和先前与另一个人偶拥抱时一样，陆用抬手环住我的肩膀，放轻声音：“就让Nine自己来选你喜欢的‘服务’吧。需要用嘴帮你做吗？或者用脚？镜子？浴室？想要后入吗？还是……”  
“那么，”我垂眼，本想去回拥他的手停在半空：“我想陆只和我一个人做。”  
“和Nine一个人？”  
拥抱着我的陆的胸口微微起伏，只隔着一层布料的皮肤传来的温度也灼得我的身体有些发热，却只是轻声道：“不行哦，我说的是除了这个之外的。”  
“我没法只和Nine做爱，”陆揽起自己的垂落的鬓发，理所当然地抬眼看我：“Nine一个是没法满足我的，对吧？”

还真是预料之中的回答。  
我倾身吻住陆的唇，见陆配合得把他的舌头送了过来，又索性用牙齿咬住了那柔软的部分。像是丝毫不介意我粗暴的举动一样，陆的手在我的胸口不断游离，轻喘着任由我靠近。黑暗的情绪在那刻开始滋长，我加重了这个吻的力道。  
这就是我的陆，我任性又可爱，却又着实可恨的主人啊。  
人偶真的会拥有“妒忌”这种感情，真的会对自己的主人抱有执念和独占欲吗？我不明白。只有在我们两个接吻的时候，陆才会稍微卸下防备，那放松的表现可能仅限于他会在吻我时会闭上双眼，对我暴露出那看上去脆弱至极，只要我伸手就能掐断的脖颈。就像往常一样，我把陆拦腰抱起，嗅着他发间带着隐隐甜香的气息，许久才道：“我们上楼，去看新家。”

“Nine不准备让我自己走路吗？”陆自然地将头靠在我的胸口，“我刚刚已经能跳下一整支舞了，之前留下的伤也没有那么疼了哦。”  
“陆的力量还没有恢复，我不能拿你的身体冒险。”  
“身体？”听到我的话，陆自嘲般地轻哼了一声：“无所谓啊，我说Nine，带我去这里的卧室嘛。”  
“好，我带陆去卧室，陆还有什么要求吗？”  
“毁掉我呀，天哥。”  
从陆的口中道出的另一个名字让我顿住了脚步，我低头看向被我抱在怀里的陆，却正好对上了陆有如细玻璃一般剔透却放空一却的眼神。  
“天哥，你不想蹂躏陆的身体吗？”陆依旧在笑，可是每一句话的声音都已脆弱到了极点，陆在平时绝对不会叫我的真名——当然，那只是我的记忆所认知的“真名”，毕竟我只是一个非人的覆写体。  
我不太喜欢从陆的口中听到“天”的这个名字，要说为什么，因为身体和精神时常会游离不定的陆在叫我“天”的时候，他眼中看到的那个人绝对不可能是我。

“天哥，你说过吧？陆的声音很好听，而且无论是笑起来还是哭起来的时候都很美，说这样的陆既可爱又可恨。”  
“陆……”顺着陆孩子气的话语，早已习惯的我镇定地回应道：“陆，我没说过这样的话，你刚才让我带你回屋里。”  
“回去？陆等过你好久，等天哥接陆回家，一直在等。”  
“陆不用等我来找你的，我就在你身边不是吗？”  
“天哥一直盯着陆的脖子看，是想掐下去吗？……啊，对了，不如我们来做爱吧？等天哥让陆爽到极点了，就可以这么做……”  
拖着慵懒的长音，陆用手扣住我的手，带着我覆向自己的颈项：  
“就算是恶魔之子，想杀掉我也很容易的，只要这么掐住不放，我就会慢慢地、慢慢地窒息，直到死去都没有能力反抗你。”  
“……我没有想过这么做，我爱着陆。”  
“死是什么感觉？我好像从你那体会过了，又好像——”

“主人！”用力攥紧陆的肩膀，我打断了陆的话：“陆，你现在需要休息。”  
因为我的声音，陆猛地颤抖了一下，过了片刻才将原本涣散的视线焦距在了我身上。  
“哦，是你啊，Nine。”  
带着满是倦意的眼神，陆一直注视着我。原本伸出的手再次无力地垂下，我们分明是相同的身高，可陆的身体却实在太过消瘦，轻盈到了哪怕是这么抱着他走路也会几乎感觉不到重量。  
“Nine，就按我说的把我带去卧室，然后，等我醒后吧。”  
陆以淡漠地语气这么说道，他闭上眼，与我相比，反倒是这样的他更像一只断线的人偶：  
“我说过会给Nine奖励的。”

我没有再去出声打扰陆，沿着染血的台阶，踏过那些早已分不清面目的尸体，我带着陆走进了山庄最深处的幽闭房间。在把已经熟睡的陆抱回床边时，正在熟睡的他微微蹙眉，像是出于自卫一般在漆黑的幕帘间蜷曲起了身体。  
“Nine，带我走，从教团的人那里杀出去……快带我走……”  
我坐在陆的床边，用手覆向陆正在颤抖的手。  
陆又做恶梦了，无论我多少次尝试呼唤他，他都会做着相同的恶梦。  
那自然和我的【本尊】有关的梦，是七濑陆与九条天，这两个同样带着恶魔之血的双生子，他们时隔多年后重逢又决裂……那个男人在陆的身上留下不可磨灭的伤痕的那一晚。  
“Nine……帮我，帮帮我……”  
睡梦中的陆双唇紊动，像是为了抓住唯一的稻草，他用力地攥紧了我的手：  
“带我……带我甩掉九条天……”


End file.
